The Gordon Conference - "Biological Regulatory Mechanisms" - brings together a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in the regulation of gene activity and cellular function. Studies on phage and bacteria, yeasts and other lower eukaryotes, higher organisms from flies to man are discussed. The participants include experts in genetics, biochemistry, cell biology and X-ray crystallography. All are brought together in a unique meeting with an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas and information. The resulting conference has proved to be a most valuable and stimulating meeting in the past. Sessions this year will include discussion of transcriptional regulation, post-translational processing and modification, DNA rearrangements in gene regulation, global regulatory systems, control of DNA replication and segregation, genes that control cellular morphogenesis, development, and cell-cell interaction.